


Trad - come on friends get up now, you’re not alone at all

by Loclo4



Series: TRAD - Comes and Goes (In Waves) [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Getting Together, Ghost!Klaus, so you're having your birthday in the apocalypse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loclo4/pseuds/Loclo4
Summary: Five roule ses yeux. "Tu lui fais trop plaisir", dit-il à Delores."Je te ferai savoir que c'est mon anniversaire, et quand le fêtard demande une danse, il est extrêmement impoli de lui refuser", renifle Klaus. "Delores n'est pas comme les autres païens du coin.""Oui, et quand l'autre fêtard veut intervenir ?" Five s'approche d'eux, la main tendue à Delores en guise d'invitation.Klaus s'arrête de tourner et regarde la main. Il regarde entre elle et Delores. Finalement, il s'essouffle et la remet à Five. "Mais je suis le meilleur danseur", dit-il à Five."Je suis désolé, mais il a raison", dit Delores."Je peux vivre avec ça", dit Five, et tient Delores serrée alors qu'il se déplace en cercle lent.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: TRAD - Comes and Goes (In Waves) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997854
Kudos: 1





	Trad - come on friends get up now, you’re not alone at all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/gifts).
  * A translation of [come on friends get up now, you’re not alone at all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199538) by [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/pseuds/hujwernoo). 



**Partie 5 : come on friends get up now, you’re not alone at all**

**Allez les amis, levez-vous maintenant, vous n'êtes pas du tout seuls**

Five peut honnêtement dire qu'il est devenu assez bon dans le domaine de la "survie dans l'apocalypse".

Ce n'est pas _facile_ , bien sûr. C'est beaucoup de travail, une quantité agaçante de devinettes et pas mal de chance. La jambe cassée qu'il s'est faite six mois après son arrivée a failli le tuer, et il se souvient encore du temps qu'il a passé à boiter dans un plâtre de fortune avec une grimace. Il a contracté une forte fièvre il y a deux ans, et tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'elle provient _peut-être_ d'une boîte de conserve mal fermée. Il y a huit mois, il s'est cassé le pouce et n'a pas pu écrire sans douleur pendant des semaines, ni effectuer un nombre étonnant de tâches dans la base. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui l'attend au coin de la rue pour le matraquer s'il est un tant soit peu sous-préparé, alors il est devenu assez doué pour être le contraire.

Naturellement, il est utile qu'il ait un fantôme à ses côtés.

Five a découvert que la présence de Klaus lui donne une marge de manœuvre de 90 % supérieure à celle qu'il aurait s'il travaillait seul. Dans un accès de folie, il en a parlé à Klaus, et Five a donc passé les deux semaines suivantes à écouter son frère se vanter d'être le seul responsable de la survie de Five. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que Five a envie de répéter.

Mais aujourd'hui est une occasion spéciale.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Five ! » Klaus sourit tellement que les joues de Five lui font mal en signe de sympathie.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Klaus » , répète consciencieusement Five.

« Tu as _dix-huit ans_ ! » Klaus rebondit de haut en bas, la jupe fleurie qu'il porte se balançant autour de lui. « Je suppose que c'est moins important dans l'apocalypse, mais quand même, tu es techniquement un adulte maintenant ! »

Five roule des yeux, mais sourit un peu à l'enthousiasme de Klaus. En effet, Five n'a pas _vraiment_ 18 ans aujourd'hui. Il a voyagé dans le temps de novembre 2002 à avril 2019, ce qui signifie qu'il est encore à six mois d'avoir 18 ans chronologiquement au 1er octobre. Mais lui et Klaus ont décidé collectivement que ne plus avoir leur anniversaire le même jour était juste bizarre, et si quelque chose peut être utilisé comme excuse pour un vieillissement prématuré, c'est bien l'apocalypse. Ainsi, aujourd'hui, Five a dix-huit ans et Klaus trente-quatre ans, bien qu'aucun des deux n'ait _réellement_ cet âge, physiquement parlant.

En parlant de physique - Five jette un caillou à Klaus. Il navigue à travers, et Klaus fait une moue exagérée.

« Tu sais, maintenant que tu es un adulte, ça peut être jugé comme une agression aggravée » , renifle Klaus.

« Si tu essayes de me convaincre que tu comptes parmi les forces de l'ordre, je vais tomber de haut en riant » , lui dit Five. « Viens m'aider avec ça, c'est lourd. »

« Eh bien, je fais respecter l'heure du coucher, ça compte ? » Klaus se précipite et prend l'autre bout du baril de pétrole. Five le ferait rouler, mais le sol est tellement jonché de rochers qu'il ne ferait guère plus de trois mètres.

Five grogne et regarde son frère, incapable de répondre avec le baril qui s'enfonce dans sa cage thoracique. Il y a aussi la partie où c'est  _ vrai _ \- Five doit souvent être retiré physiquement de sa salle de travail pour qu'il puisse dormir un peu, et peu importe le nombre de fois où Five essaie de s'entraîner à ne pas tomber dans une fugue de chiffres (ne serait-ce que pour éviter la gêne), cela  _ continue à se produire _ .

Five a sérieusement réfléchi à un moyen d'empêcher Klaus d'être visible pour d'autres personnes que lui. Il _subit_ beaucoup trop de chantage.

Ils déposent le baril dans le chariot. Malgré les modifications que Five a apportées pour le rendre plus robuste, il craque sous le poids. Five prend note de la nécessité de l'inspecter plus tard pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas de parties endommagées. La dernière chose dont il a besoin, c'est que son meilleur transport tombe en panne.

C’est pas le seul, bien sûr. Five a un autre chariot à la base, ainsi qu'une voiture qu'il arrive moyennement à conduire. Mais entre les modifications et le fait que les routes ne sont pas  _ tout à fait _ praticables, ce chariot est son véhicule préféré.

« Veux-tu danser, Milady ? » dit Klaus de façon extravagante à Delores, assise à l'arrière de la voiture. Il lui sourit, puis la prend dans ses bras et se met à tourner autour d'elle.

Five roule ses yeux. « Tu lui fais trop plaisir » , dit-il à Delores.

« Je te ferai savoir que c'est _mon anniversaire_ , et quand le fêtard demande une danse, il est _extrêmement impoli_ de lui refuser », renifle Klaus. « Delores n'est pas comme les autres païens du coin. »

« Oui, et quand l'autre fêtard veut intervenir ? » Five s’approche d’eux, la main tendue à Delores en guise d'invitation.

Klaus s'arrête de tourner et regarde la main. Il regarde entre lui et Delores. Finalement, il s'essouffle et la remet à Five. « Mais je suis le meilleur danseur » , dit-il à Five.

_ «  _ _ Je suis désolé, mais il a raison _ », dit Delores.

« Je peux vivre avec ça », dit Five, et il tient Delores serré alors qu'il se déplace en cercle lent.

Klaus fredonne une vague mélodie pendant que Five et Delores dansent. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que Five reconnaît, et Klaus peut en fait l'inventer au fur et à mesure. La mélodie s'incline, vacille et s'égare, et donne généralement la meilleure impression d'un oiseau chanteur ivre. C'est honnêtement le chant qui ressemble le plus à Klaus qu'il ait jamais entendu.

Delores porte une jolie blouse violette, avec des ourlets bordés de paillettes. Klaus l'a maquillée hier soir, et il s'est vraiment surpassé cette fois-ci. Ses yeux sont grands et lumineux, cerclés d'eye-liner et d'ombre à paupières, et ses joues sont légèrement rouges. Elle a des boucles d'oreilles, modestes et de bon goût, accrochées à ses oreilles. Elle est magnifique.

Elle sourit à Five, le petit sourire tranquille qu'elle lui donne juste pour lui.

Five sourit aussi, ce qu'il fait bien plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, si on lui avait demandé juste après son arrivée dans l'apocalypse. Il n'est pas sûr d'aller jusqu'à dire qu'il est _heureux_ \- il ne pense pas qu'il sera vraiment heureux avant de retrouver toute sa famille, bien vivante, dans un monde vivant et prospère - mais il est content. En ce moment même, il est satisfait.

Five tourne à nouveau et remarque que Klaus a perdu de sa visibilité, bien qu'il continue à fredonner. Comme Klaus devient rarement invisible en ce moment, Five soupçonne qu'il l'a fait maintenant pour donner aux deux l'illusion d'une vie privée.

Attendez, est-ce qu'il....

Bien sûr, le fredonnement s'éloigne, la dernière note est suspendue dans l'air. Five regarde Delores.

_ Merde, Klaus _ , Five pense.  _ T _ _ u aurais pu me donner un avertissement _ .

«  _ Five _ » ? demande Delores avec curiosité. «  _ Y a-t-il une raison pour que Klaus soit parti ? _ »

« Hum », dit Five. Il a la langue bien sèche tout d'un coup.

Elle lui demande doucement : «  _ Oui, Five  _ ? »

« Je », dit Five. Il avale.

Delores attend patiemmen t.

« Tu es incroyable, Delores. » Five dit. « Tu as toujours été là pour moi, depuis que je t'ai trouvée. Et je _sais_ que Klaus était là aussi, mais tu es la première dont j'ai su la présence, la première sur laquelle je me suis appuyée pour traverser l'apocalypse. Et - tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber. Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez pour ça. »

«  _ Five _ » , dit-elle.

« Laisse-moi finir », dit-il, et il avale à nouveau. « Delores, je sais que quand je t'ai trouvée, je n'avais que treize ans. Mais l'apocalypse a une façon de te vieillir, et aujourd'hui, je suis - enfin, techniquement, je suis adulte maintenant. Je t'ai toujours admirée, mais ces derniers temps, mes sentiments sont plus profonds. Je me suis demandé comment aborder le sujet avec toi, et j'ai juste - décidé d'y aller à fond. »

Five prend une profonde inspiration et vide son sac. « Delores, je suis amoureux de toi. Si tu disais la même chose, je serais l'homme le plus heureux de ce qui reste de cette Terre. »

Il ferme la bouche d'un claquement de dents, et attend qu'elle réponde.

_ «  _ _ Oh Five _ » , dit-elle, et il n'a jamais entendu un son aussi beau, à l'exception de ce qu'elle dit ensuite, à savoir «  _ Bien sûr que oui _ » .

« Tu - tu l’es ? » Five répètes, abasourdie.

«  _ Oui. Numéro Five Hargreeves, je t'aime _ . »

Five sent quelque chose de léger dans sa poitrine, et il rit. Il serre Delores dans ses bras et tourne si vite qu'ils tombent tous les deux. Il rit encore lorsqu'ils touchent le sol, la poussière se gonflant en un halo autour d'eux.

Delores rit aussi, un son léger et aérien. Five ne se souvient pas d'avoir jamais _gloussé_ auparavant, mais aujourd’hui, il le fait. Même la pensée de Klaus le ramenant sur la table pour le reste de sa vie n'est pas suffisante pour empêcher le son de sortir, non pas que Five pense beaucoup à son frère en ce moment.

« Je n'étais pas sûr » , dit-il à bout de souffle. « Je n'étais pas sûr que tu dirais ça. Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié - je ne le veux toujours pas. J'ai juste pensé que tu devrais le savoir. »

«  _ Five, ne sois pas absurde _ » , dit-elle. «  _ Même si je n'aime pas certaines de tes habitudes, aucune d'entre elles ne pourra jamais me suffire pour que j'abandonne notre amitié. Cela ouvre une nouvelle dimension, comme le fait que le plan spatial à tempo inversé devient plus grand si on l'aborde d'en haut. _ »

« Oh mon Dieu, tu as raison » , réalise Five.

«  _ Bien sûr que j'ai raison _ », dit-elle avec un sourire.

Five rit à nouveau et la serre plus fort dans ses bras.

Ils restent assis sur le sol pendant plusieurs minutes encore dans un silence confortable. Five semble avoir un sourire permanent sur son visage maintenant, mais il est étonnamment en paix avec cela.

C'est alors, naturellement, que Klaus revient à la vue de tous. Ses mains sont posées sur ses yeux, et il dit, à voix haute, « Si vous vous embrassez, je vais devoir vous séparer ! »

« Nous ne le faisons pas », dit Five, refusant de rougir. Delores rit à nouveau.

« Quoi ? » Klaus écarte les mains et a l'air consterné. « Vous ne l'êtes pas ? Ça n'a pas marché ? Five, tu as répété ce discours pendant des jours ! Et Delores, tu m'as fait passer des _heures_ sur ton maquillage ! Non, bien sûr que j'ai aimé le faire, mais allez, c'est mon meilleur travail ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour vous mettre ensemble ? Est-ce que je dois chercher un placard pour vous enfermer ? »

« Non », dit Five, parce que connaissant son frère, il ferait tout à fait ça. « Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, Klaus. On est ensemble. Elle a accepté. »

Klaus couine comme une fille pré-pubère. « _Vraiment_ _?_ »

« Vraiment », répètent Five et Delores. Il partage un regard amusé avec elle.

Klaus s'exclame et saute partout, comme un jack-in-the-box (les clowns dans des boîtes qui surgissent sur ressort quand on l’ouvre) qui ne fonctionne pas. Five regarde Delores à la place de son frère, car voir les pieds nus de Klaus retomber sur le sol rocailleux et jonché de gravats lui donne  _ encore _ mal aux pieds.

« Tu lui as fait faire ton maquillage pendant des heures ? » Five murmure à Delores.

«  _ Eh bien _ » , dit-elle avec un sourire coquet. «  _ Je voulais t'offrir un bon cadeau d'anniversaire _ . »

Five hoche la tête et il sourit. « Eh bien » dit-il, « Tu as réussi. »

«  _ N'est-ce pas toujours le cas _ _ ? _ » demande-t-elle avec douceur, et ils rient.

Assis sur le sol sale et craquelé au milieu de ce qui était autrefois la ville qu'il appelait sa maison, Five prend un moment pour regarder autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il retrouverait un jour son foyer, mais entre son frère mort et fou, qui rebondit dans une jubilation de seconde main, et la demi-femme en plastique à qui il a donné son cœur, Five pense qu'il pourrait en être capable.

Ouais. Il est devenu plutôt bon à ça.


End file.
